


As Good As Our Song

by NaruKokitsu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not graphic violence but big owwies, Reminiscing, Schmoop, Songfic, abusive dads, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKokitsu/pseuds/NaruKokitsu
Summary: Jounouchi thinks about his current situations... (Bigger summary inside!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic that merely focuses on points in Seto and Jou's relationship that correlate to this song in Jou's mind as he's driving home with Seto for the final time--leaving his dad's place for good. Mostly Jou's POV; some omniscience.
> 
> Don't own the song; Our Song by Taylor Swift, Don't own Yugioh Either.. Just the idea and the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Jounouchi smiled to himself, eyes focusing on nothing and everything all at once, something Seto Kaiba had learned over the few years of their up-down relationship together.. He blinked, looking to the radio as Kaiba flicked it on, prefering it to the silence, no matter how companionable. And he knew his puppy liked to sing--something no one else knew, and Kaiba loved to take for granted.

 

Jou felt a shiver shoot down his spine as the song started, humming to the beginning. This song -always- made him think back.. so when it started, he only smiled, letting it take him back and enjoy his memories..

 

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

 

The very first change, first day..

 

Jou stared as Kaiba had literally dragged him into the car, "What the hell's the deal, Kaiba?!"

 

"... Just shut up."

 

Some answer. Kaiba always pissed off Jounouchi that way.. He stared at the brunette, before sighing, "Fine.. At least tell me where we're going.." He frowned at the CEO, nose twitching slightly.

 

"... My home. You've been there before, you shouldn't get -too- lost." He smirked, eyeing the puppy beside him. He knew very well what'd happened to the blond that day. Home late, beaten--the pup's cheek was already bruising--around by his old man, then thrown out for some no good reason or another.

 

Jounouchi scowled, before sighing and slumping back, not having the strength to put up much fight. He couldn't fight the smile though... His secret crush--which he'd only just realized perhaps eight hours ago at school--taking him home and out of the miserable cold...

 

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says, "Baby is something wrong?"_

_I say, "Nothing I was just thinking_

_How we don't have a song" and he says_

 

Another ride, another day a while after...

 

Seto focused so hard on driving that he almost missed the radio shut off entirely. He glanced to his pup, tilting his head and giving the blond his attention with a simply, "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothin'.. Just can't think with that stuff right now..."

 

"You can think?"

 

"Aw, shut up..." Jounouchi pouted at the brunette, "I mean... We've been t'gether for what? Three weeks almost.. I've heard -everything- in your bedroom, everything in mine... Everything -else- and... Nothin' -fits-..."

 

Seto lofted a brow and snorted, "What're you on about, pup?"

 

".... Well.. " The blond's cheeks darkened slightly, sap really never his style.. But as amazingly different as their relationship was--two guys together--he still wanted.. Something. "W... We don't... "

 

He growls to himself, blurting it out. "Wedon'thaveasong!"

 

Seto only laughed softly, before tilting his head, "... Mn, That is a problem, isn't it? After all.. We need one to dance to at our wedding." He teased, making the blond gape and flail about, taking at least an hour to calm back down.

 

_Our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

 

Jou darted out of the small house that his dad had moved them to, the screen door slamming hard behind him, deflecting the glass bottle that was aimed at his head.. "Don't you think about comin' back here, brat!! Worthless stupid mutt!!"

 

Jou ran, fast... It always burned by the time he got there, but it was more then worth it after a well placed rock hit the window, two stories up, three to the left and just that side of the beautiful plant-life that swarmed up the side of the house. The light flicked on and Kaiba's head peeked out, an amused--easily confused for irritation--smirk on his face.

 

"When will you learn to use the door bell like a good pup?" But all the same, he was down the stairs and opening his door to his favourite pup, taking him in and wrapping him in close, tending to the minor cuts that the blond had recieved when the bottle had blasted, broken glass had slipped past the already tattered screen door to hit the blond's neck.

 

Never severe, but Kaiba was so glad for that...

 

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

"When're you gonna be back?" Jounouchi tearfully breathed softly into the phone.. Kaiba hated the sound more then anything else.. His puppy's broken heart.

 

"As soon as things are settled in the states.. I promise you'll be first to know, Pup. You know I'll never leave you alone long.. and you're always welcome in the mansion even if I'm not here." Was the dutiful reply that was given every time in the past year that the blond had taken the call. It was a secret phone Seto'd given him to contact him as they didn't have a land line. The money went to his father's gambling and drinks.

 

"... O-..." It took a lot of effort to keep quiet, cry and talk for the blond, "Okay... Seto...?"

 

"Yes, Katsuya?" The tone was just as soft, and it made Jou smile, feeling as though the CEO was beside him, murmuring in his ear. He cradled it closer, hiding in his closet as he spoke. It just wasn't safe.. Drunk, sober or even gone, it was late and even the slightest sound would send his father in screaming.

 

"I love you."

 

The smile he heard in the other's voice at the response only made him cry more, but smiling all the same.

 

"I love you, too."

 

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_

 

Back to their first date, just a few days after the brunette had first taken the blond in. Jou had rushedly stopped Seto in the hall, "Can we go out tonight?!"

 

Kaiba had stared, before smirking lightly and patting the blond's head almost condesendingly, "Alright, puppy. Master will take his puppy for a nice long walk."

 

Jou was about to glare, shout and stomp away pissed, but the genuine smile that graced Kaiba's face so very fleetingly caught him off and he found himself smiling lightly.

 

Later that night, Jou found himself laughing, smiling and over all.. Well... Happy. Kaiba had really taken him for a walk! But it was the beach, and it was sunset.. They'd gone for dinner, talking more amicably then they ever had before and then to a movie.. Ending the night hand in hand on the beach--a private beach, actually. Jou didn't mind. They weren't a sure thing just yet and Seto didn't need the unwanted media.

 

When the brunette dropped him off, he found the other staring at him, something running around the CEO's mind behind those beautiful blue eyes. He knew what was in his own mind... Kiss. First dates should end in a kiss... Especially amazing ones like that night.

 

"Goodnight pup." Kaiba started the car again. Jou forced himself not to frown, and instead smiled, nodding, "Night... "

 

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

And it was after every date afterwards that he found himself grinning, sitting in the car as Kaiba drove, replaying it in his mind only to crawl into bed dazed from the small kiss goodnight and praying for another day just like that.

 

He was quite happy when a lot of the dates and the time spent with Kaiba ended up much the same way.

 

_I was walking up the front porch steps_

_After everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong or been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

Jou growled, cursing and scowling. That morning his dad had shoved him out the door so hard his pants had torn, causing the teachers all the look at him in dismay. School uniforms weren't supposed to be tattered like that for any reason. His scrapped up knees and elbows got no attention; they figured that he had been in a fight.

 

His mood got no better when Kaiba had all but brushed him off, giving him nothing more then, "Not now, Pup. I'm busy." Which had Jou ranting hard as hell.

 

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way_

_To my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And the note that said_

 

That very night, he found himself gaping at the roses and lilies scattered in his room, a small note hidden in the forefront with a small but ever so meaningful,

 

_I'm sorry._

_~S._

 

 

scrawled beautifully on it. Much as Jou'd been upset and frustrated, Seto hadn't missed the pup's mood that day and despite -really- being busy, made it up by the gesture, warming his pup's heart all over again, just as he knew it would. He really had been sorry to ignore his pup, but business was ever-demanding and ever demented... He hated thinking of that look the pup had given him. Anger, hurt, pain and a bit of betrayal.

 

_Our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

 

Jou never got over their late night phone calls... They were always exciting, thrilling and... Dangerous as hell. His father never found out--save once--but never found Jou's phone. He'd beaten the blond rather bad, but Seto never heard about it until a long while later. It'd been a friday night, so the blond was left to heal over the weekend. He was rather glad, for it was too soon for him to leave and go with Kaiba.

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

 

Jou regretted not leaning over and kissing his dragon that first date, thankfully they'd made up for it over and over. It was a shock though, one night as Jou told a particularly amusing joke that the brunette suddenly laughed outright... Something Jou'd never heard, but definitely wanted to hear again.

 

Seto had leaned back, laughing and pulling his pup in close to his side, managing to calm himself to find an awed puppy staring at his face, "What?"

 

Jou just smiled, kissing his dragon contently, "I like your laugh."

 

Seto only smiled softly, keeping it a note never to hide a laugh from his pup again, brushing at his hair softly.

 

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song_

 

Jounouchi was singing in the car as he had a million times. He -loved- it.. The energy buzz was so much better then any amount of chocolate or food.. Kaiba was only smirking, driving and -entirely- listening to his puppy's yowling.. But it wasn't -bad- at all. He enjoyed it, and watching from the corner of his eye as the anxious blond bounced in his seat, singing and dancing in his seat.

 

Despite his singing and joy, Jou never really liked any of the songs enough, never saw them fitting himself and Seto enough to be -their song-.

 

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

 

"Oniisama?? Are you still awake!?" Jou laughed softly on the line.

 

"Maybe you should go, Set'... Don't want lil' Mokuba worrin' do we?" He murmured softly into the phone. Seto snorted softly himself, and Jou could picture the brunette shaking his head dismissively.

 

"It's fine, pup.. Just keep talking." Jou had smiled at those words, feeling more important then anything else, and speaking to his Dragon happily.

 

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have_

Jou always ended up in bed wanting to go through the same day again and again, only to have their next date and find it better then the last.. And every time Seto laughed.. He memorized the sound... It was better then any song on the radio.

 

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song_

 

Kaiba's Mansion finally came in view, eyes landing on his new home. His dad had never known what'd hit him when Seto had finally had enough. He'd seen his pup the other day not just covered in bruises, but with a bloody nose, a cracked rib... And falling into his arms from pain.

 

Seto had taken his pup to the hospital, found out just -how- bad his father was abusing him--Jou'd only ever told him it was nothing serious, he'd be fine--and drove himself--alone--to the small house. He kicked in the tattered screen door, gathered Jou's things while the drunken fool cursed at him and threatened to call the cops.

 

Seto'd whipped around, shoving the man none too gently, but more then enough to send the man falling back against the couch after tripping over the broken coffee table. "The pup's staying with me from now on."

 

Jou'd woken up to Kaiba beside him, brushing his hair and making him blush heatedly. That had only been an hour ago. It'd been a walk out to the packed-with-his-shit limo, the blond still a little disoriented, but able to lean entirely on Seto.

 

He smiled as the song closed, nodding some and glancing to Seto, "... That's.. That's almost as good as our song." He mused. The CEO glanced at him, before smiling and pulling his pup in close, kissing his forehead and rubbing his side, "... Yes... Almost." Jou smiled warmly, relaxing as the car finally pulled into the driveway of his new home. It had been almost as good as their song.. But their song was just theirs, never anyone else's and he was glad for it. He loved having that with Seto, and he was even more happy, that they always would.

 

Especially considering they'd set a date.. A wedding a week after their graduation.. Three weeks... Their one year anniversary and.. Jou's favourite day... He wouldn't be Jounouchi Katsuya, but that was a surprise for Kaiba... He'd become Kaiba Katsuya... All for his amazing Dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Author thrives on comments and kudos!~


End file.
